


Far From Home

by KemeticEngineer



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: "I hate you OH look I love you", Complicated Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Half-assed jokes, I had to add underage just because of future chapters, Main OC is innocent, Nothing too serious with underage stuff, Robots have no taste in music, Romance, Slight underage, my summary sucks, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KemeticEngineer/pseuds/KemeticEngineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some info on main OC</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Preface

    A ball of light suddenly crashed down in front of a floating castle. Out of it rose a glowing figure. It walked up the castles steps towards the barred doors. The figure looked the door up and down before blowing them apart with a flick of it's wrist. Behind the doors were guardians of the castle in a defensive stance.   
        "You hold no power over us, creator, leave now!" A woman adorned in gold and white walked from the courtyards steps towards the being.  
       "We knew how much power you creatures crave." The figures voice filled the air even though it never spoke. "So, we brought you a.....gift. Let it be raised as one of you."   
     The creator began to walk away from them. "Also, Nauity, this is not a gift you can refuse. Her name is to be Navirion."  
      Nauity watched as he disappeared from their view, blending in with space. She then bent down and picked up the small baby, for that is what it was. She pulled back the blanket, but instead it was a figure of light. It reached its hand out and she gingerly touched it's finger. Suddenly, a surge of light and pain went through her body. The child's form instantly materialized into an actual baby. Nauity brought her inside to where the Elders were waiting.  
        "What did it want?" One of the Elders asked.   
         Nauity held out the small baby. "For us to accept another one of their creations" She said dryly.   
       The Elder snorted. "As if we could!"   
        Nauity shifted in place uneasily. "They said this is a gift we cannot re-"   
       The Elder cut her off. "Since when do the creators have hold over us? Guards dispose of this thing!"  
       "Wait! We do not have to kill it after all, it is just a baby." Nauity said desperately. "Leave it to me, please great ones."  
         The Elder narrowed his eyes. "Very well.....do not fail us Nauity. Their will be no second chances."   
      Gritting her teeth, Nauity bowed low to them before taking the baby off to the transporter. She set the baby inside it before putting the coordinates in for a young planet in the constellation of Draco. She bent down and kissed the child's forehead before saying, "Join your brother, little Navirion. Join him on Earth."

 

\-----------------• William Lennox•-------------------

      When my parents first brought little Ivi home I had not cared to much for her, but then I got to hold her and it was like I was the luckiest older brother on Earth. Even though I was almost a teenager, she made my heart melt every time she smiled ( although I will never admit it). And just to strengthen our bond, her first word was 'William'. I could not believe her first word had been my name. But our happiness did not last long, when little Ivi was 4, our parents were killed in a car crash. We were both put in orphanages and when we both got adopted, it was to two different families. Her family was good( so was mine) they let her keep our parents last name and they let me see her from time to time. Their names were Ron and Judy Witwicky, very funny last name (which was the second reason I asked them to keep her name).  

        After going to college I enlisted into the military, much to Ivi's distress. I quickly rose up in the ranks and became captain for the special ops team. That was around the time I met Sarah, and after dating for a few years, we got married. So now I have two females on my case because I am taking a mission in Qatar. One would think Sarah would be the angrier one considering she just had our baby, but no, Ivi is the one who is still P.O. Especially after I just left without trying to make up from a fight we had. Little did I know that I might never see her again.


	2. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some info on main OC

Name: Ivi Lennox (Ivi sounds like Ivy)

Age: 16

Looks: Long blue hair, green eyes, pale skin.

Real Family: Brother: Captain William Lennox, Mother by DNA: Nauity, Father by DNA: :P nope no spoilers.

Adopted family: Brother: Sam Witwicky, Parents: Ron and Judy Witwicky

Acts: Sometimes acts a little childish, gets very grim moods sometimes.

Song: In the End by Linkin Park

Can: Fly, glow, become engulfed in flames/light, use telekinesis, channel powers of light and dark, and summon swords and other weapons. 

Fears: Heights and death of a loved one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/15/12/23/2287d02349-imag.jpg  
> I don't own picture but that's what she kind of looks like.


	3. Weird Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of the actual movie

"Sam Witwicky, you're up next" Said our history teacher.  
        I sighed, Sam did not prepare for this presentation, yet he expected to get an A. "So for my family genealogy report..." I tuned out after that and only focused on the book I was currently reading which was Between Shades Of Gray. I had already done my presentation yesterday considering my last name started with L. As the bell rang the teacher yelled at the class to remember about some stupid pop quiz for tomorrow. Right, as if we care. I sighed as I waited in the doorway for Sam to get his grade. Apparently things were not going well for Sam because he was getting red. Then I heard him say this. "Please sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?"   
   I did a mental face palm as I saw the teacher actually give him an A. What has this world come to?   
  As we head outside to our dad, he buzzed in my ear about it the whole way. There is only so much a girl can take. "Sam!! Shut the hell up! He only gave you an A because you were nagging him and making him feel guilty!"  
    As I said it I immediately felt bad, I don't like getting mad at people it's just...they are so ignorant to some things it actually hurts. It also might have been the fact that this scar I have in my side from a while ago was being very painful. When we got to the car, dad was wearing sunglasses I guess in an attempt to look cool. Sam jumped in squeaking like a little girl the whole time. After Sam convinced our dad it was an A, our dad drove downtown to where all the car dealerships are. "So...Ivi, what did you get on your report?" Dad asked.   
    I frowned. Why was he asking me? I wasn't the one who needed a car: I had a motorcycle. "Why? Sam is the one getting a car not me." I said flatly.  
 Dad grinned. "Haven't you been begging me and your mom to let you get your motorcycle painted?"   
    Crap crap crap crap. I do remember that, it's just....I forgot my score. I cleared my throat. "Um....Sam what did I get?" I asked in a guilty voice.   
     Sam started smiling until he remembered my score. "She got an A+" he said, shooting a glare at me.  
        He always hated to be reminded that his slightly younger sister is better in school then him. This caused laughter to erupt from our dad. "Okay then. Hey Sam I go a little surprise for you." He said winking at me.   
   What is that man up to? As Sam asked what we drove into a Porsche dealership. I started laughing as Sam started freaking out. There was no way Sam was getting a Porsche for his first car. Sure enough our dad voiced my thoughts, as we drove to the used car dealership across the street. Sam started complaining when we parked. When we got up next to two of the cars Sam said. "Have you ever seen 40 year old virgin? That is this and then this is 50 year old virgin."   
   I laughed quietly as the salesman came up. I burst out laughing when he told us him name. "Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." His laugh was HILARIOUS! It sounded like a old hyena, yet it was very friendly and made me laugh along.  
    As he led them off to look as some of the crappy cars, I saw a old Camaro with racing stripes on it. I walked over to it and set my hand on the hood. It was still hot. Hugh. Looks like someone had been driving it recently. "Hey Sam!" I called out.   
 He turned his head and looked at me with a quizzical look on his face. I motioned for him to come over. "I think you might like this one." I said.  
         He nodded. "Yeah, thanks sis."   
         Suddenly my heat sped up as I realized something: Will did not contact me like he said he would. "Hey uh...Sam I will be right back I have to call someone okay?"   
         Sam nodded not looking up from the car. I walked away back to our car and dialed Sarah, Will's wife. "Hello?" Came her voice over the phone.   
           "Hey Sarah, I'm sorry to bother you, but did Will contact you when he got to the base?" I asked.  
         "Yeah, but we did not get to talk long, he lost connection. Don't worry okay? He will try again when he can."  
          "Okay thank you Sarah. How is my niece doing?"  
         Sarah laughed. "We'll she knows how to laugh now. She is getting so big already!"   
         I giggled at that. "When you spoke to did you tell him that?"  
          "I sure did, he thought she had farted!"  
        "He would"  
        We both began laughing until her daughter began crying. "Ivi I got to go, she is making a fuss."  
        "Don't worry about it, bye."  
        I hung up and put my phone away. Suddenly, all the windows of the cars suddenly shattered. All except the Camaro's. I felt pain flash through my arm. Looking at it I see a piece of glass had grazed my arm. "What did you do?" I hissed at Sam.  
        He shrugged as the salesman handed him the keys to the Camaro. We both slid into the car as dad slid into his. The ride home was uneventful except for Sam trying to convince me to wash his car. "Please? I will take you to the party at the lake." Sam begged.   
        "Sam I was already invited to the party! Which is why I am leaving soon!" I scoffed.  
        Sam gave me a really hurt look. I groaned. "Fine!" I snapped. "Park in the backyard!"  
        He complied and did so as I changed into a pair of shorts and a tee. After that I immediately got to work cleaning the car. "Don't forget to clean the engine!" I heard Sam yell.  
        "I guess it is good I am washing you instead of Sam. Otherwise that idiot would have made you stop working." I said to the car.  
        The car suddenly rumbled, as if in agreement. I shook my head, I was clearly imagining things. After I finished washing and vacuuming the car. I pushed up the hood and looked down at the engine. I let out a low whistle. "Damn Sam, you don't even know how good of a car you have."  
        After that was all done, I headed inside and took a shower. When I got out I could here a low engine rumbling in the background.  
        


	4. Sam Is An Idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how I did on the loss part.

Looking at my clock, I got dressed quickly before leaving my room. As I passed by Sam talking to himself in the mirror I said, "Sam, you weirdo, why are you talking to yourself?"  
        He jumped, and looked at my outfit. "Mental prep, and what are you wearing?"  
        "Have you seen my brothers tags?" I asked, shooting a glare at him.  
        Sam shook his head, so I ran downstairs to see mom washing the dishes. I widened my eyes and backed away slowly, hoping she would not see me. Not. "Where are you going?" She asked.  
        "To a party at the lake." I said still backing up slowly.   
        She turned around and looked at me. "You look nice, are you going swimming?"   
        "Yes, oh and mom have you seen my brothers tags?"  
         "Yes. you left them on the bench outside."  
        "Thanks mom!" I shouted as I headed outside.  
        I grabbed the chain from the bench and wiped off the dirt.  I smiled upon seeing his name. William R. Lennox . I put them on and went to the garage. Blocking my way from my motorcycle, was the freaking Camaro. I stomped in frustration before yelling up to Sam's room. "Sam I am going to kill you! I am moving your car!"   
        I got the keys and revved the engine. I drove it out of the garage and put it by the curb. After that I got on my motorcycle and drove to the lake where I met my friend Mikaela. Mikaela also happened to be Sam's crush since like 3rd grade. Uh oh, freaking Trent was here to. Trent is Mikaela's boyfriend. "Hey Mikaela!" I called out to her as I walked to where she was standing by his truck.  
        As I got over there, I saw Trent look me up and down with a smirk on his face. That punk! I was about to punch his face but Mikaela grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the lake. "You brought your towel right?" She asked.  
        No duh! I said I was going swimming right? "Yeah of course I did." I said.  
        As we got into the water I hissed at the cold. "I thought you said it was warm!" I hissed.  
        Mikaela shook her head. "I never said that."   
        "Yes you did! You said so at school."  
        She laughed. What is so funny? "Whoops I forgot I did, sorry." She apologized flashing a smile.  
        I rolled my eyes and swam to get a float. I pulled myself onto it just to feel Mikaela splash me. Great. Just Great. "Why did you do that?!" I hissed.   
        She rolled her eyes and pushed me off the float. "You are being boring!" She said.  
        I splashed her in payback. "Am not!" I said getting out of the water.   
        We both laid on our towels for a few minutes. "So, I don't know if I should stay with Trent." Mikaela whispered.  
        Whoa! Did that really just come out of Mikaela Banes mouth? No way! Not like I was going to approach her on that subject. She does not like being called the equivalent of a slut. "Why not?" I asked.  
        She threw me a glare before saying, "Because he is always checking other girls out! Just like he checked you out when you got here!" She hissed.  
        I grimaced, I still owed him a punch for that. I ran my hand through my hair, ways of trying to comfort her slipping through my brain. "Well Mikaela, I did not even think you should have gone out with him in the first place, but it is what it is. Now he is a jerk, plus every girl in school knows this!" I pointed out.   
        She made a pout face before getting up and going over to where Trent was staring at some Camaro. I groaned as I realized that was Sam's Camaro. Sure enough there was Sam and Miles. Only Miles was in a tree. I grabbed my stuff and headed over to my bike. "Hey Ivi, are you heading home?" I heard Sam call.  
        "Yeah, Sam, you just crashed this party." I said lamely.  
        "Whoa, Ivi, why are you talking to this loser?" Trent sneered.  
        That did it. I had enough of his crap. I stalked over to where he was. "Because Trent, that loser is my brother." I said sweetly before punching him in his face.   
        He hissed some very incriminating profanity at me as I got on my bike and drove away. I got home in plenty of time but I stayed outside waiting for Sam. After about 30 minutes, I got fed up and eventually pulled out my phone, ready to call him, when I saw that I had like a million texts from Mikaela.   
     M: Hey I cannot believe u did that!  
     M: I broke up with Trent......are you okay btw?  
     M: Your brother is taking me home :/ Not sure how I feel but whatever.  
     M: His car broke down -_-  
     M: NVM....he fixed it. Oh and is the radio broken? He is actually really nice.  
     I sighed, of course he would. I could not believe she actually accepted though. Ha! He must have been so awkward. I texted her back: Sorry if that dweeb was awkward.  
        As soon as I sent it off, Sam pulled up in his car. "About damn time." I muttered under my breath.   
        I waved at him. He walked up to me with a happy look on his face. "You will never guess what I just did!" He practically screamed.  
        "You drove Mikaela Banes home." I said pulling out my phone and waving it in his face.   
        "Oh."   
        I rolled my eyes and walked inside. I had to make dinner tonight so I was in the kitchen while everyone was fooling around or watching TV. When dinner was done she brought the plates to the living room, seeing as nobody was in the dining room. Dad had the news on. "Aww come on Dad. Turn it to something interesting." Sam whined.  
        I was about to agree when something caught my eyes: Qatar Air Base Attack. Suddenly the Secretary of Defense was on the screen. He was talking about some attack on the base. "As far as we know, their have been no survivors."   
        Everything froze and slowed down as I put together what that meant. Will.....is dead? "No!" I instantly wailed.  
        I felt Sam, Dad, and Mom trying to comfort me but it isn't working. I finally can't stand being there so I run upstairs and lock myself into my room. I can hear them telling me things but I don't listen. Eventually they go away and leave me alone with my tears and thoughts. Soon I have no more tears left so I just watch the clock go by.

        NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO  
        That is all  am thinking. I don't want to accept it but I have to. My brother is gone. It is now 3am. I have been sitting in the dark for 6 hours now. Just me and my thoughts. That is when I here Sam start screaming. I run downstairs to see Sam running out the door yelling about his car being stolen. That idiot. I run out and get on my motorcycle. He is only a couple hundred feet away so I catch up to him easily. "Sam! You idiot! You are not going to catch the thief!" I shout to him.  
        "I got to try Ivi!"Sam yells.  
        I eventually here him calling the police requesting for the everyone. I roll my eyes. Dummy. I ride ahead and I am about to catch up to the car when he drives through a fence, leaving it to crash back on me. I hiss as I feel it pull me off of my motorcycle and makes me land on my cut arm. I see the car stop, as though whoever is in it is checking to see if I am okay. I get up and get back on my motorcycle. The car speeds off. I sigh. I am so going to kill whoever it was. Sam suddenly passes me until he gets stopped by a train passing through. We both get off of our bikes and run into the area. "Uh Sammy, I don't think we should be here." I say pointing at a private property sign.   
        He waves me off as we approach an area where there is a light coming from. That is when we see it, Sam's car is standing up. I freak out and run back out of the area and get on my motorcycle. I head home and start pacing inside the garage. What the heck! What the HECK! I sit down and put my head in my hands. This is all just a dream. You did not see a car stand up. You are just hallucinating. It's just sadness that is making you a bit crazy. Doing this made me feel better so I did this until I saw the garage door open. It was my mom. "Honey, me and your father have to go bail Sam out of jail." She saw me sitting there depressed.   
        She put her arm around me and kissed my forehead. "Listen, I have met your brother, and he is a fighter. I bet you he is out there, trying to get home to you."  
        I nodded felling tears slipping down my face. "Okay, now go take a shower and go to sleep okay?" She said.  
        I nodded again and got up as she went outside and got into the car with Dad. I waved at them and went inside and took a long shower, letting the hot water fall over me. When I got out I saw that the sun was rising. Screw sleep. I got dressed and went downstairs. 6am. Huh. So I spent maybe a hour running with Sam and than maybe another hour freaking out. And than another hour being depressed. Okay. I am actually fine with that. I then realized that my brothers tags were missing. I went upstairs  to look for them but they were not there. Damn it!. I went downstairs and sat on the couch. Massive feelings were overwhelming me but I did not want to feel them so I turned on the TV hoping to get my mind sidetracked on something. Guess I might as well make peace with my thoughts for the next hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/15/12/23/7379957ca6-new_.jpg  
> Her clothes.  
> If you can't tell, I suck at first-person.


	5. An Alien Knocks Me Off My Motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hurts her just like I do with all may OC's. Mwahaha!   
> Also her clothes :) https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/15/12/23/ea1e04c06d-ivis.jpg

        I was awoken by the sound of Sam's TV upstairs. That is when I realized that I had fallen asleep on the couch and that they had come home. I walked upstairs and looked at my phone. One message from Mikaela.  
        M: Hey want to have lunch with some of the girls?  
        I frowned. I wasn't friends with all of her friends. But I still texted her back.  
        I: Sure when and where?  
        I put my phone down and began to get dressed when she replied.   
        M: 1pm at the local cafe.   
        I: Ok. I will be there.  
        I finished getting dressed and did my hair before heading downstairs. I was almost out the door when dad got in my way. "Where are you going?" He asked.  
        "Getting lunch with some friends at the cafe."   
        "You are going to ride your motorcycle in a dress?"  
        "I have done it many times before." He raised an eyebrow. "Dad, it is fine." I sighed.  
        Then I heard moms voice from the kitchen. "Ron, let the girl go." She shouted.  
        "Thank you Mom!" I shouted to her.  
        Dad moved aside to let me go outside. I sat on my dress so it would not fly up while I was riding. When I got there I saw that Mikaela and the girls were already there. Shoot. "Took you long enough." Mikaela said as we bought our food and sat down.   
        Her friends immediately started talking about spring vacation so I tuned out. Sooooooo not interesting. Besides I had other things to think about. Like the fact that the last thing I did with Will was argue and I that I will never get the chance to apologize. "Ivi, are you even listening?" One of the girls said, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
        "What?" I asked.  
        This caused everyone, except Mikaela, to laugh. "What is wrong? You are usually very happy and bubbly." She asked.  
        I sighed and leaned back. "Well, the air base in Qatar was attacked and they cant confirm that there were any survivors." I said.   
        I let them put two and two together. I watch as the fact the I had ranted on and on about my brother going to Qatar sunk in. Finally. That was when Sam decided to do a flip on our mothers bike right in front of us. Well it was more of an accident but oh well. "That...That was awesome Sam." Mikaela suddenly said.  
        I turned my head to giver her a 'are you kidding me?' look. Did that just come out of her mouth? To Sam? "Yeah well it felt awesome...." And then Sam mumbled on about getting chased by his car.   
        I suddenly realized what that meant. Oh. Crap. Mikaela and I immediately got up and got on our bikes and followed him. Mikaela did not know what he meant but I did so, oh well. We followed him right up until the point where he pulled Mikaela off of her bike. "Smooth Sammy." I muttered under my breath.  
        "What is your problem Sam?" Mikaela hissed. That was harsh.  
        Sam pointed at the giant robot resembling a police car and said they need to run. Then the Camaro decided to show up. Unfortunately, it showing up knocked me off of my motorcycle. I fell off and felt the wind get knocked out of me. I HATE that thing. I suddenly felt hands pulling me into the Camaro. Uh no, not happening. I tried to get out of the hands but I was too weak. So now I am sitting in this thing while Sam and Mikaela were freaking out and a giant robot was chasing us. Fun. That is when I blacked out. 

        "Ivi please wake up" Sam's voice was all I heard when I woke up.  
        I found my self lying on the ground. "What happened?" I said while Mikaela pulled me up.   
        They never answered my question because we had to run away from the fighting robots. Wait. WHAT! I whipped my head around to see that the Camaro and the police car were fighting. Just great. Suddenly something red dripped down my face. I put my had up to it and when I pulled it away, it was coated in blood. Sam was about to say something about my head when a smaller robot attacked him. We ran as the thing pulled Sam's pants off. Wow. Not a sight I really needed to see. Eventually Mikaela cut it's head off with a power saw. Yeah, go Mikaela! "Oh My God! Ivi your head!" She screeched.  
        I waved her off. It was not bleeding super bad at least. We began walking up to where the Camaro was standing, as though it was waiting for us. "I don't think it wants to hurt us. " Sam said.  
        I slapped his shoulder and pointed to my head. "Can you talk?" Sam asked the robot.  
        "XM Satellite One...Digital Cable brings you....Columbia Broadcasting system." He? Said.  
      OMFG. "So you...you talk through the radio?" Sam asked.  
        "Thank you, you're beautiful! You're wonderful. You're wonderful."  
        "So what was that last night? What was that?" I asked.  
        He turned to look at me. I shiver in response. "Message from Starfleet, Captain....Throughout the inanimate vastness of space....And angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!"    
        So he was sending a message out to other....beings like him? "Visitors from Heaven....So you're like an alien?" Mikaela asked.  
        I was going to have to talk to Mikaela about she just said later. If I am even alive. There was so many problems with what she just said. Thankfully, the robot just pointed at her and.....transformed back into a Camaro. "Anymore questions you want to ask?" He asked.  
        "I think he wants us to get in the car." I said.  
        "And go where?" Mikaela asked hysterically.  
        "Fifty years from now, when you are looking back on your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam said.  
        Wow, that was pretty deep considering it came from Sam. It worked though, we got in the car. We drove from the spot where the robot was killed, if that was the right word, and drove to some abandoned observatory. We all got out of the car as meteors passed overhead. I sent a glance at the Camaro and how it was eerily just staying there, and suddenly it came to me. Those were not meteors. As they breached the atmosphere they exceeded the sound barrier, causing Sam and Mikaela to jump and their hands came together. I smirked.   We saw one of the meteors land in the field near the observatory. Sam and Mikaela ran to see it, but I did not go. I could barely stand much less run so....yeah.  I sat on the ground and waited for Sam and Mikaela to return. The Camaro pushed up against my back. I turned my head to look back at it......................... "Sorry.." He said through the radio.  
         Huh, so it wasn't on purpose. I could see that. "........Its fine but you should pull back before you get blood on you." I said.  
        He complied. "So, what is your name?" I asked, assuming he has a name.  
        "Bumblebee." His voice was almost a chirp.   
        I wonder which station he got that from. Bumblebee. I smiled. He does sort of look like a bumblebee when he is  in robot form. "Yours?" He asked.  
        "Ivi" I said.  
        "My name...makes sense....yours....doesn't. Considering not a thing...on you is....green." He said switching through the radio.   
        "I know it doesn't." I giggled.  
        We sat there laughing for a bit until Bumblebee said, "It is time."  
        I frowned. Time for what? Before I could ask, Sam and Mikaela came running up. We all climbed in, me in the back, and we set off for somewhere. After about 10 minutes of driving Sam said to Mikaela, "Hey why don't you sit in the seat there." Pointing at the drivers seat.  
        I rolled my eyes. Bumblebee is driving! Mikaela voiced my thoughts a second later.  
        "Huh, well why don't you sit in my lap?" Sam said.  
        Hold up, WHAT!!!!!! I wanted to laugh so bad but I did not want to ruin this for Sam. "Why?" Mikaela asked, obviously disgusted.  
        "'Cause I have the only seat-belt. And you know protection,, gotta be safe."   
        There were two things wrong with that: There were seat belts in the back and Sam just implied that Bumblebee was not a safe driver. Jerk. Mikaela rolled her eyes before going for it. "Yeah okay."  
        Did she actually just go for it? Mikaela must actually like him. After a couple of minutes like that, Mikaela said, "You know what I don't get?"   
        Sam and I both asked, "What?"  
        "If he is supposed to be some super advanced alien robot, why does he keep turning back into this piece of crap Camaro?" Mikaela asked.  
        Good. Job. Mikaela. Bumblebee jerked to a stop in the middle of the street. He opened the doors for us to get out. "See, now you cannot say that." Sam said.  
        I was about to get out but Bumblebee locked the doors. "You are....injured. Relax." He said.  
        "Thank you." I said.  
        Suddenly he started driving on only two wheels. Now I was basically suspended in the car. So much for relaxing. All that was holding me from falling against the window was my seat-belt. For some reason the model of car he was suddenly changed and he went back to driving on four wheels. This left me gasping from fright. We finally found our way back to Sam and Mikaela and picked them up before driving off. We eventually arrived into a dark alley, where we waited in Bumblebee until we saw other vehicles drive down the alley to meet us. As we got out of Bumblebee we walked in front of him. The vehicles all surrounded us except for the Western Star Semi which stopped right in front of us.  Then they all started to transform into robots.  Behind us was a silver robot and a black one. Off to the side was a robot that had a ambulance for its car mode, I guess that is what is was called, and then Bumblebee was also to our side. In front of us there was a sapphire blue and cherry red robot that became a Western Star Semi truck. After the Semi was finished transforming he bent down low to our level. "  Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" He asked.  
His voice was very deep and seemed to ripple through the air. "They know your name." Mikaela whispered.  
        "Yeah." Sam answered.  
        Great answer Sammy. Just perfect. The robot did not seem to notice as he continued speaking. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." He said.  
        "But you can call us Autobots for short." The Ambulance robot said.   
        " What's crackin' little bitches?" The silver one said.  
        Optimus shakes his head before saying, "My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz."  
        I frowned. Designation was a place one was ordered to. Not a name. Not that I was going to correct him. "My weapons specialist Ironhide."  
        Ironhide pulled out his guns and pointed them at us. "Feeling lucky punk?"  
        Sam and Mikaela scooted back. I didn't. Yay. "Easy Ironhide."  
        "I was just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." Ironhide rumbled.  
        I raised an eyebrow. Not exactly a smooth way. We turn our heads towards the Ambulance autobot as Optimus introduced him. "Our medical officer Ratchet."  
        The one called Ratchet sniffed. 'The boys pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the older female. And the younger female is injured." He said while pointing at my head.  
        Sam and Mikaela shifted uncomfortably while I just looked off somewhere. I really do not want to bring attention to myself. Or to get Bumblebee in trouble. "You already know your guardian Bumblebee." Optimus continued.  
        "Check on the rep, yep. Second to none!" Bumblebee sang while dancing.  
        I let out a quiet laugh as Sam asked pointless questions.  
        Then I decided to ask the only question that made sense. "Why are you here?"  
        Optimus looked down at me for a moment before answering. "We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."  
        Sam raised his eyebrows. "Mega-what?"  
        As if there were no words to explain who that was, Optimus did something that projected a hologram of what I assume is Cybertron.  
        "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."  
        Sam let out a small scoff. "My grandfather.  
        "It was an accident that intertwined our fates." Optimus nodded.  
        He changed the hologram so it shows where Sam's grandfather found Megatron. "Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the cube."  
        Then we saw Sam's grandfather messing with something on Megatron. That was stupid. Sure enough a bright light hit the man, throwing him backwards. "He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."  
        "See Sam, I told you stupidity was in your genes." I laughed at Sam.  
        Behind me I could hear Bumblebee laughing and two deep voices laughing, those I assume were Jazz and Ironhide. Optimus gave me a look I assumed was supposed to look stern, but I couldn't help but notice his face plates lift slightly. Sam also glared at me before asking. "How did you know about his glasses?"  
        "eBay." Optimus said.  
        Mikaela and I shared a look that clearly said 'Is he joking?'. He wasn't.  
        "eBay." Sam nodded.  
        It was an awkward silence before Ratchet said, "If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."  
        "And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus finished.  
        Damn. "Please tell me you have those glasses." Mikaela said.  
        If he did not then he was going to have worse problems then Decepticons.  
        

               


	6. Jerk-Face and His Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivi has to change because of her head, but don't worry about injury. She's perfectly fine.  
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/15/12/23/ivit.jpg

             Optimus' P.O.V  
        After much discussion, Sam and the older femme would ride with Bumblebee, and the younger femme would ride with me. Ratchet had first demanded for her to ride with him as she is injured, but her reaction to being in a gurney was so hilarious that I the responsibility of keeping her safe came to me. After much silence, I asked her, "I have yet to learn your name and why you are so severely injured. Will you tell me?"  
        She seemed to hesitate before answering. "Ivy Lennox, and I became injured by falling off of my motorcycle."  
        I ran through my processors and found that Ivy is a plant and Lennox is the surname of an honored soldier. A motorcycle is a two wheeled vehicle. "Why did your parents name you after a plant that causes painful injuries?" I asked.  
       I heard her laugh at my question. Was it funny? "My name may sound like I-v-y, but it is spelled I-v-I not like the plant."  
    I suddenly could not help but laugh a long at such weird human things. "Are you related to someone named Captain William Lennox?" I asked.  
       There was a longer pause from her. "Yes, he was my brother." She said.  
       One does not simply not become related. But she said was. He must have passed into the afterlife. "I am deeply sorry, but if I may ask.. How did he die?"   
       "He was at an Air base in Qatar that was attacked and destroyed. They cannot confirm there were any survivors."   
        There was raw emotion in her voice, so I assumed it was recent. As if in answer to my question, Ivi said, "The attack was three days ago."  
         Hearing how upset this was making her, I decided to bring up another pressing matter: how did she fall off of her bike. When I voiced this she hesitated before stammering out an answer. "Bumblebee hit me."  
        What! Bumblebee knows we do not harm humans. I opened up a radio link and reprimanded him for this. Bumblebee and Ivi both wailed that it was an accident at the same time. I chuckled in amusement but immediately went quiet as we reached their house. I let Ivi out before transforming out of my alt-mode. Sam was telling us to wait just 5 minutes. We all hid as we saw the father coming to the door. Based on the way that Bumblebee was hiding only a few feet away from the father, I could tell this would be a long night.

        Ivi's P.O.V.  
          
        This was not going smoothly. Bumblebee was just a few feet away from Sam, and dad was being pushy. I sighed and went to the sighed of the house. "Bee,  this not hiding!" I hissed quietly.  
        He shrugged, while I climbed up the house into my room. As I got into my room, I heard dad asking, "Hey where is Ivi, Sam?"  
        I giggled as Sam stuttered out an explanation. "She came home earlier, not with me." He said.  
        Then dad finally relented and they both went inside. While all the commotion was going on I washed my hair in my sink and changed clothes. After I was finished, I went to the window to check on the Autobots. That is when I saw Ratchet fall on the power lines. "Crap." I said as I fall out of the window due to the tremor he caused by falling.  
        I was holding on to the windowsill, trying desperately to not roll off the roof while trying to keep quiet because dad was still a little bit suspicious about Sam's shady behavior. Who wouldn't be though? How the heck did I even fall anyways? As soon as I heard my dad go inside, I climbed  into my room. I turned around and looked out the window again (Holding onto the edge though). I saw that the whole streets power was out and that the yard was destroyed. Great. My parents are going to freak out. I felt eyes on me so I looked up. Optimus was watching me. Probably thinking about how I was a clumsy human. I sighed and turned around to go bug Sam. It turns out that my parents were thinking the same thing because they were counting down outside of his room. I realized that his door was locked because he and Mikaela were searching for the glasses while one of the autobots was shining a light. I strode forward and tried to distract them but they just pushed me away. He opened the door looking positively filthy. "What's up? What's with the bat?" he asked, pointing at the bat my mom was carrying.  
        Dad ignored the question and continued interrogating Sam. "Who were you talking to?" He asked.     
        "I'm talkin' to you!" Sam scoffed.  
        Mom looked him up and down before saying, "Why are you so filthy?"  
        Sam stared at her for a second. "I'm a child, you know. I am a teenager."  
        Sam was starting to get very defensive as our parents barged into his room. Eventually mom turned and rounded on him. "Oh for Pete's sake! You are so defensive! Were you.....masturbating?" She asked.  
        Holy crap, did mom really just ask that with Mikaela and five alien robots around to hear? Ha! I was never going to let Sam forget this. I burst out laughing as dad and Sam tried to get mom to shut up. Dad turned on me and said, "Please deal with your mother, Ivi."  
        I simply shook my head and watched as mom finally calmed down. "Fine, it's just it's been a weird night and I have had a little bit to drink." She explained.  
        Yeah, sure. "A little bit, mom? Not like a whole lot?" I scoffed.  
        She gave me a glare and was about to turn on me, when Mikaela stood up. I saw a barely contained laugh on her face and I turned bright red. I wonder what the Autobots reaction was to the conversation. "Hi, I'm Mikaela. I'm Sam's friend." She smiled.  
        Did she really call herself Sam's friend? She must really like him. Mom started going hysteric over how pretty Mikaela was and Sam and I started asking where Sam's backpack was. "Oh, it's downstairs on the counter." Mom said.   
        I left Sam trying to pry away from our parents and ran downstairs to the kitchen. I opened his backpack and found the glasses in their container. I let out a low whistle as I realized that this was really happening. I was about to take them out to Optimus when there was a knock at the door. I dropped to the floor and crawled to the window to see who it was. Crap, it was some weird looking guy in a black suit. Behind him were more guys in black suits and they had some scary looking SUV's with them as well. Sam came down the stairs and I tossed him the glasses before going to the door. I opened it and gave the man a smile. "Hello, can I help you?" I asked.  
        He raised an eyebrow at my smile but ignored me as my dad came up behind me. "Who are you?" He asked.  
        "Ronald Wikity?" The man inquired.  
        "It's Witwicky and again, who are you?" Dad snapped.  
        "We are the government. Sector Seven."  
        "Never heard of it." Dad said.  
        "Never will." The man smirked.  
        "What do you want?" I sighed.  
        "That remains to be seen." He sneered.  
        Okay, I have a new name for him. Jerk-face. Sam finally came downstairs with Mikaela in tow. "Who's this?" He asked, pointing at Jerk-face.   
        "Some nice government guy." I told Sam sarcastically.  
        Jerk-face glared at me before addressing Sam. "Hello, son. You have to come with us." He said.  
        Wait what? "Hold on, you are not taking my son." Dad said standing in front of Sam.  
        "Really? Are you going to get rough with us?" Jerk-face asked, grabbing my arm.  
        "No, but I am going to call the cops because there is something fishy going on around here!" Dad shouted.  
        I tried to get out of his grip but he just held on tighter. "Yeah, there is something fishy about you, your son, your adopted daughter, your little Taco bell dog, and this whole operation you have going on." Jerk-face yelled.  
        "What operation?" Dad asked.  
        "That is what we are going to find out." Jerk-face said.  
        A weird bald man with a mustache came up behind Jerk-face and whispered something that I was only just able to hear. "Sir, I suggest direct contact."   
        What does that mean?! I struggled even harder against him only to have him throw me into Sam. "Ivi, take the glasses and run." Sam whispered into my ear.   
        No, I was not about to leave him to these government a-holes. I shook my head but he thrust the container into my hands. "When I say go, you run to Optimus, okay?" He whispered.  
        I was on the verge of tears but I nodded. I had to do this. Jerk-face came up to us with a weird looking machine. It made a sound like one of those metal detectors they use at airports, except much bigger. "Son, step forward." He demanded.  
        Sam complied, the machine went of like a freaking firework. I clenched my eyes shut and waited for what was to come next. "Young lady, it is your turn." I heard Jerk-face say.  
        I shook my head and opened my eyes to give him a glare. Sam step in front of me. "Get away from her." He said.  
        "I am asking politely, back off." Jerk-face glared.  
        "It's okay Sam." I said and stepped in front of him.  
        "Thank you." Jerk-face said.   
        He held up the machine.....and it went off going higher and higher until it exploded. Sam grabbed me and pulled me back. "Go now!" He told me.  
        I did as I was told and ran through the government guys and into the garage. I grabbed the keys to my motorcycle and got on it. Some more agents burst through the door and tried to block me, but it was to late, I was already driving out of the garage and down the street. I was only two blocks from my house when I saw a familiar Camaro. Bumblebee signaled for me to follow him and I complied. He led me to and ally where the other autobots were. "Ivi, what were those men after?" Optimus asked me after transforming.   
        "I don't know, but Sam made me leave and bring these to you." I said.  
        I pulled out the container and opened it to show him the glasses. "We have to go after them. Ivi, hold on to those." Optimus said after a while.   
        I nodded and put them back away. The autobots transformed and I was going to get on my motorcycle but Optimus stopped me. "No, your motorcycle is to conspicuous, you will ride with me." He said.  
        I hopped into his cab and we set off to intercept them.  
        

 

          
        


	7. An Interesting Turn Of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee makes fun of Ivi's hair while hiding. More movie. Blah it's bad.

          
        Optimus P.O.V.  
        Ivi was quiet as we went to intercept the men who took Sam. I could not fathom what it was about because of of all the things she was going through at this point in time. "So how did you guys get your names? Did you earn them or were they just given to you all?" She eventually asked.  
        That was obviously not what she was thinking about but it gave me a chance to get her mid off of it. "My name is a title the others are their designations."  
        "How did you earn your title?"   
        He was going to tell her but he wanted to see what she thought is was. "Guess."  
        "You do not seem like you like violence so, I am going to assume it is for Wisdom and Honor?"   
        Her answer surprised him as he would have thought that someone would guess it was because he was a brilliant warrior. But she got it right. "Yes, I do not like violence, unlike Megatron, and I did earn my title because of Wisdom and Honor. Back on Cybertron, I was a Librarian essentially before war broke out and because of what I did, my teacher, the great Sentinel Prime, made me a Prime."   
        "What was your original name?" She asked me.  
        I stayed quiet, not exactly ready to answer that. This girl may be young, but there was something about her that was atypical to the human race, and I was not sure if trusting her was the best thing at the moment. An awkward silence fell over us as the autobots fell into position. I transformed out of my alt-mode and placed her on my shoulder. I saw her close her eyes tightly and I felt my face plates lift slightly. She must not like heights that much. She opened her eyes and looked up at the night sky. It might have been an illusion, but it looked like she was glowing faintly.   
        Optimus, the vehicles are approaching. Came Ratchet's voice over the transmission links.  
        Good, everyone stay in position until the children are acquired and then we will move. Optimus out.   
        Ivi heard none of that but she still turned her head to a direction down the road. There is definitely something odd about her. 

        Ivi's P.O.V  
          
        I felt Optimus watching me as I stared down the road which I knew the government people would be coming. I was also painfully aware that he did not trust me. I have no idea why he doesn't but it still hurt. Maybe he knows why Jerk-face's machine exploded when he used it on me. If so then maybe that is why he is wary of me. But I am just a kid! Why is he distrustful of me? If he were anyone else, I might have shot him a glare for staring at me, but since he is a giant alien leader from space......well things are a little bit more complicated. As the SUV with Sam and Mikaela cam into view, Optimus stepped in the way so it would run into him. After he got it to stop he began to try and pull the roof off, lifting it off the ground. When it finally came off, the vehicle fell and landed on the ground with a sickening crunch. I saw the bald man in the drivers seat with Jerk-face in the passenger seat. In the back were Sam and Mikaela. "You a-holes are in trouble now. I want you to meet my friend, Optimus Prime." I heard Sam say while smirking.  
        "Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus ordered.  
        The rest of the autobots came out of their places and took the soldiers weapons. Optimus set me down as he started talking to Jerk-face. I went over to Bumblebee who looked really annoyed at Jerk-face's attitude. "You do not seem surprised to see us." Optimus said.  
        "I am not at liberty to discuss anything with you except to tell you that I cannot talk to you." Jerk-face stumbled over his words.  
        "Get out of the car." Optimus growled.  
        "You want me t-" Jerk-face stuttered before Optimus cut him off.   
        "Now!"   
        They all got out of the car, when I saw Mikaela picking the lock on Sam's handcuffs. She had told me about her childhood and her fathers sentence. I could see that Sam had just found that out. After she finished she walked over to me, looking particularly harassed. "What happened?" I asked her.  
        "That a-hole right there," She started, pointing at Jerk-face. "Is a pervert."   
        We walked over to Sam, who was interrogating Jerk-face. "What is Sector 7?" He demanded.  
        "Wouldn't you like to know." Jerk-face sneered.  
        Sam reached in to his jacket, which I thought was brave, and took his ID. "You touch me that is a federal offense." Jerk-face said.  
        Sam showed him the ID. "See this, this is a do whatever you want and get away with it badge right?" Sam asked before throwing it into the water by the highway.  
        "Huh, tough all of sudden his big alien friends are here." Jerk-face muttered.  
        I saw bumblebee shake his head before doing something in his....um...lower zone. After he did that, a can hit Jerk-face in the head before green liquid sprayed onto him. "Hey, get that thing to stop will you?" Jerk-face hissed.  
        Optimus had a stern look etched in his face but I saw amusement in his.....eye? "Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man."  
        I barely contained the laughing fit that started to come over me. That was when Mikaela stepped closer to Jerk-face. "All right, take it off." She said.  
        What? "Take what off?" Jerk-face asked.  
        Mikaela let out an irritated sigh. "Your clothes, take them off."   
        Okay I must have hit my head really hard. Did she really just tell that pervert to take his clothes off? "What for?" There was a hysterical look on his face now.  
        "For threatening my dad." She said flatly.  
        Oh, this was about revenge. "Mikaela we don't have time for this, they need to leave with the glasses." I hissed at her.  
        It was true, it is only a matter of time before reinforcements show up and do something awful. "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life." Jerk-face hissed.  
        As he took his pants off, we could see Hawaiian briefs.  "Those are nice." Mikaela smirked.  
        "This is such a felony." The bald man said as we handcuffed Jerk-face to the pole.  
        "Oh well." I shot the bald man my innocent smile.   
        "Ivi." I heard Bumblebee say through the radio.  
        I turned around and walked over to him. "You dropped this the other night." He said.  
        He held out one giant finger to show me my brothers tags on my chain. He somehow put it on my neck and stood back up. "Thank you, Bumblebee!" I gasped.  
        He waved it away before saying. ""Sorry for knocking you over."  
        I flashed him a smile. "I know you did not mean to. Besides I am okay."   
        He looked as though he was going to say more, but was interrupted by Ironhide shouting, "Optimus Incoming!"   
        A worried expression made its way onto my face as Ironhide hit the ground so hard the incoming SUV's were flipped upside down. I turned around at Bumblebee and he had transformed back into a car and his passenger door was open. "Get in." He said.  
        I complied and as he set off away from the area, I asked, "What about the others?"   
        "He will take care of them....but you were..... too far away."  
        I looked at his speedometer and barely contained a squeak: he was going 120 mph. I'm not going to say anything because I know we are kind of on the run, but still......that fast? That was when he slowed down and pulled into a small alleyway. Again, he locked the doors so I couldn't get out. Damn robot. After a couple of minutes of waiting, Bumblebee began playing elevator music. "Bumblebee, I have a question."  
        "What honeybee?" He chirped.  
        I blushed lightly but answered confidently, "Why don't you guys trust me?"  
        All of everything stopped, even the car turned off. ".........................You are....... kind of..... weird."  
        My stomach sank upon his words, so I was just a weirdo to them. But why? What have I done? "Why?" You choked out.  
        "Maybe because..... you have..... blue... hair." He said with a laugh.  
        That may have been funny, but I was so not in any mood to laugh. "Its not my fault I was born with blue hair!"  
        Bumblebee made to reply but stopped and began to speed out of the alleyway and back to the bridge which now had Optimus under it. "What the?" I asked, only to be thrown out as Bumblebee transformed.  
        Thankfully, Optimus caught me before I could fly into the support beams. He brought me up onto his shoulder as Bee caught Sam and Mikaela. It was a split second later I realized his mistake, when the helicopters shot out hooks at him. I looked over towards Optimus to see anger clearly defined in his seeing parts. I still don't know what they were called but they were showing anger very clearly. Why isn't he helping? Isn't Bee one of his own? Realization slowly dawned on me. He couldn't reveal himself lest he be captured as well, because he would not fight the humans otherwise he would hurt them. He was the leader, if he was captured, who knows what could happen to his team. Even though I very much was going to regret this, I looked over at Optimus and said, "Put me down."  
        He gave me an incredulous look, but something about my expression, probably the fact that I was not going to take no for an answer, made him set me down in a way that he would not be seen. Seeing as my idea was extremely stupid and dumb, I placed the glasses in his hand in case I could not come back."Thank you." I whispered to him before running towards the SUV, my eyes beginning to turn gold.  
        Oh they were going to regret taking Bee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/14/12/17/dc9642dac6-eyes.jpg  
> Spooky right?


	8. My Little Secret......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ivi's pissed......she's not Ivi anymore.

Sam's POV

        I was frantically trying to help Bee when the soldiers pushed me to the ground and handcuffed me before dragging me away. I felt tears well up in my eyes as they kept using their gun things to freeze him. That was when I saw Ivi start stalking towards them, her frickin' eyes glowing gold. I immediately knew what she was going to do and I screamed, "NO!"  
        She couldn't show what she was to them, they would hurt her too. If she heard me she made no inclination as she kept moving closer. I watched in despair as she began to glow furiously.

Optimus POV  
  From the bridge I could see Ivi....with glowing gold eyes, she was knocking the soldiers down with a golden staff. Her face held an expression of indifference to the violence being committed. She was not the same small injured girl anymore. I knew she was just trying to help Bumblebee, but she wouldn't be able to do that without extensively injuring the humans. I felt it in my chassis that Bumblebee would make her see this...and thank Primus he did. She materialized these long gold wings and shot up from the ground flying away. Worry passed through my spark, and I wasn't entirely sure why. I know we'll see her again.

Ivi's POV  
   After I left the ground, I had flown back and I am now under the bridge upon which the soldiers are standing on, just waiting for the suited jerks to leave. I heard them take Bee, I heard them take Sam an Mikaela, and yet, there was nothing I could do. Damnit! I punched the pillar in frustration. Unsurprisingly enough, that did nothing except crack the pillar and my bone. This is why I hate getting angry....I become hotheaded and impulsive. It doesn't matter, the bone will heal and so will my shoulder, but if those a-holes hurt anyone of my friends.....I'll do something they won't be able to recover from.....  
    They finally left, which was both good and bad. It was good because they were not in the way anymore, but it was bad because I don't know where they are going. I flew above the bridge to see that cars had yet to start driving through again. I looked around, clueless as what I was supposed to be doing. Why even bother though? It's not like I asked to be apart if this. I mentally shook myself.....I was being really negative. I sat where I was for a while, trying to think of what to do, when a silver sports car with a familiar emblem drove up. Jazz? I stared at him as he stopped in front of me. "Well, are you just going to stare or are you gonna get in?" His voice spoke through his radio.  
    A smile creeped up my face and I slid into the shiny car. He drove towards a fenced off area where, after a bit of driving, I saw Optimus, Iron Hide, and Ratchet waiting. I climbed out so he could transform and I looked at them all. They were clearly upset, especially Optimus. "I'm sorry." I chocked out.  
    Jazz turned and faced me, "Notin' you could have done lil lady." He said.  
    However, Optimus rounded on me. "You risked your life in vain. You could not have helped Bumblebee, can you not see that?" He snapped.  
   That was......harsh, but fine, I work better on my own anyways. "Look I don't know what your plan is, and I don't care, but I'm going to follow them." I said coolly.  
   And for that I earned a glare, "Do you not understand that pursuing them will only further endanger you?" Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.  
   "Yes and? I know the risk, I don't care, it's not important. Besides, maybe the All-Spark will be there." I sighed before walking off, leaving the backpack with them.  
   "She's a keeper, Prime." I heard Iron Hide say.   
    I made my wings appear and I shot off from the ground and began flying in the direction I saw the SUVs go.

 Not long after I began, I caught up with them as they took the exit to the Air Force base. "Where are you taking them?" I muttered out loud.  
      The jerk-face began ushering them into helicopters and they began to prepare to take off. I found one of the pilots and went into my light form. "Where are these heading towards?" I whispered.   
      He turned around in surprise, dropping his flight check. He reached for his gun but I made it levitate above his head. "I mean you no harm, I just want an answer." I laughed.   
      He just showed me the check and I studied it. "The Hoover Dam?" I said.  
     "P-please don't hurt me I'm just following orders." He begged.   
     I dropped my light form and put away my wings. "Okay but handcuff me and take me to Agent Simmons." I ordered, holding out my arms.   
     He gave me a queer look but did as he was told. As we approached Simmons, I felt someone roughly grab my arms and pull me. "Is that the way to treat someone you shot two times?" I hissed at Simmons.  
     He shrugged before folding his arms. "Why did you turn yourself in?" He asked.  
     I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. "Oh, I can leave anytime I want, but I actually wanted to stay because I have questions."   
    "And you really think we would answer an aliens question?"  
     My smile fell when he said this. "We should probably put you in testing like the Camaro but you are a kid and you are humane looking."  
      "Where is he?" I hissed.  
     Simmons raised an eyebrow. "He?"  
       "The Camaro!"  
      "IT is confiscated. Now follow us."   
       A soldier grabbed my arm and began pulling me towards one of the helicopters. Inside I saw Sam, Mikaela, some blonde chick, and an African man. "It is remarkable how you healed. Now please understand the precautions we must take." Simmons said as the soldier took out a needle and injected the liquid in my neck.   
      I hissed and grabbed my neck. "Ivi!" Someone called.   
      And then everything went dark.

     Ratchet's POV  
      
     We stood and watched as the agent used a tranquilizer on Ivi. Fortunately, it was strong enough to render her unconscious. He was right about one thing, the way she healed was remarkable. Might i note, she did not seem surprised when he called her an Alien either. Optimus' emotions....was a whole new story. His mental readings were jumping around, but the only thing that remains constant was his anger. Anger directed at Earth, at himself, at Ivi, at Primus. It was clear if he could, he would have forced Ivi to stay with us under protection. "Optimus it is too late, we should be going as far as we can and track the Cube." I said.  
     He nodded. "Autobots, roll out." He sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/15/12/28/b9af61f099-down.jpg  
> Her wings and staff.


	9. Following The Jerk-Face

Optimus POV

 

From the bridge I could see Ivi....with glowing gold eyes, she was knocking the soldiers down. She was not the same small injured girl anymore. I knew she was just trying to help Bumblebee, but she wouldn't be able to do that without extensively injuring the humans. I felt it in my chassis that Bumblebee would make her see this...and thank Primus he did. She materialized these long gold wings and shot up from the ground flying away. Worry passed through my spark, and I wasn't entirely sure why: I know we'll see her again.

 

Ivi's POV

 

After I left the ground, I had flown back and I am now under the bridge upon which the soldiers are standing on, just waiting for the suited jerks to leave. I heard them take Bee, I heard them take Sam and Mikaela, and yet, there was nothing I could do. Damnit! I punched the pillar in frustration. Unsurprisingly enough, that did nothing except crack the pillar and my bone. This is why I hate getting angry....I become hotheaded and impulsive. It doesn't matter, the bone will heal and so will my shoulder, but if those a-holes hurt anyone of my friends.....I'll do something they won't be able to recover from.....  
They finally left, which was both good and bad. It was good because they were not in the way anymore, but it was bad because I don't know where they are going. I flew above the bridge to see that cars had yet to start driving through again. I looked around, clueless as what I was supposed to be doing. Why even bother though? It's not like I asked to be apart if this. I mentally shook myself.....I was being really negative. I sat where I was for a while, trying to think of what to do, when a silver sports car with a familiar emblem drove up. Jazz? I stared at him as he stopped in front of me. "Well, are you just going to stare or are you gonna get in?" His voice spoke through his radio.  
A smile creeped up my face and I slid into the shiny car. He drove towards a fenced off area where, after a bit of driving, I saw Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet waiting. I climbed out so he could transform and I looked at them all. They were clearly upset, especially Optimus. "I'm sorry." I choked out.  
Jazz turned and faced me, "Notin' you could have done lil lady." He said.  
However, Optimus rounded on me. "You risked your life in vain. You could not have helped Bumblebee, can you not see that?" He snapped.  
That was......harsh, but fine, I work better on my own anyways. "Look I don't know what your plan is, and I don't care, but I'm going to follow them." I said coolly.  
And for that I earned a glare, "Do you not understand that pursuing them will only further endanger you?" Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.  
"Yes and? I know the risk, I don't care, it's not important. Besides, maybe the All-Spark will be there." I sighed before walking off, leaving the backpack with them.  
"She's a keeper, Prime." I heard Ironhide say.  
I made my wings appear and I shot off from the ground and began flying in the direction I saw the SUVs go.  
Not long after I began, I caught up with them as they took the exit to the Air Force base. "Where are you taking them?" I muttered out loud.  
The jerk-face began ushering them into helicopters and they began to prepare to take off. I found one of the pilots and went into my light form. "Where are these heading towards?" I whispered.  
He turned around in surprise, dropping his flight check. He reached for his gun but I made it levitate above his head. "I mean you no harm, I just want an answer." I laughed.  
He just showed me the flight check and I studied it. "The Hoover Dam?" I said.  
"P-please don't hurt me I'm just following orders." He begged.  
I dropped my light form and put away my wings. "Okay but handcuff me and take me to Agent Simmons." I ordered, holding out my arms.  
He gave me a queer look but did as he was told. As we approached Simmons, I felt someone roughly grab my arms and pull me. "Is that the way to treat someone you shot two times?" I hissed at Simmons.  
He shrugged before folding his arms. "Why did you turn yourself in?" He asked.  
I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. "Oh, I can leave anytime I want, but I actually wanted to stay because I have questions."  
"And you really think we would answer an alien's question?"  
My smile fell when he said this. "We should probably put you in testing like the Camaro but you are a kid and you are humane looking."  
"Where is he?" I hissed.  
Simmons raised an eyebrow. "He?"  
"The Camaro!"  
"IT is confiscated. Now follow us."  
A soldier grabbed my arm and began pulling me towards one of the helicopters. Inside I saw Sam, Mikaela, some blonde chick, and an African man. "It is remarkable how you healed. Now please understand the precautions we must take." Simmons said as the soldier took out a needle and injected the liquid in my neck.  
I hissed and grabbed my neck. "Ivi!" Someone called.  
And then everything went dark.

Ratchet's POV  
We stood and watched as the agent used a tranquilizer on Ivi. Fortunately, it was strong enough to render her unconscious. He was right about one thing, the way she healed was remarkable. Might i note, she did not seem surprised when he called her an Alien either. Optimus' emotions....was a whole new story. His mental readings were jumping around, but the only thing that remains constant was his anger. Anger directed at Earth, at himself, at Ivi, at Primus. It was clear if he could, he would have forced Ivi to stay with us under protection. "Optimus it is too late, we should be going as far as we can and track the Cube." I said.  
He nodded. "Autobots, roll out." He sighed.


	10. Human Stupidity at Its Finest.

Ivi's POV  
I woke way above the ground. "The hell?" I hissed.  
That's when I saw I was in the helicopter with Sam and Mikaela. As well as the other people I had seen. "So what they got you for?" The blonde asked.  
"I bought a car, turned out to be an alien." Sam said.  
The woman looked at me. "Uh, I'm sort of a freak." I muttered.  
Her and the man both wore confused expressions on their faces, but I ignored them. I was SO not in the mood to talk to anyone. I just wanted to find Bee. So we arrived at the dam and they took everyone's hand cuffs off. Well, everyone's but mine. I glared at them. Fine, I'm done playing this game. I heated up my hands and snapped the chain. Simmons rolled his eyes, "Little girl, can you please act like we have some control over you?" He asked.  
I merely shook my head before watching the helicopters fly away. "So why the dam?" I asked.  
He didn't answer my question and led us to a small bridge that went to the entrance to the dam. There was a line of soldiers standing at attention.  
As we got closer, I could that the person leading them was-  
"Will!" I shouted.  
I ran over and basically hug-tackled him. He hugged me back and I heard his team start laughing. "Shut up." Will told them.  
I heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see Secretary of Defense Keller. I moved back towards Sam and Mikaela and let Will and his soldiers salute him. Simmons then motioned for us to follow him into the dam. I ended up next to Will who whispered in my ear, "They found out haven't they?"  
I nodded glumly and he let out an irritated growl. "I told you to be careful! I hope you didn't hurt any of them."  
................Whoops. I turned away only to feel a sharp pain in my shoulder blade. I touched the spot gingerly with my hand to realize that was where one of the soldiers had shot me. "What's wrong, Ivi?"  
"I just remembered a small detail."  
"What?"  
"Never mind it is not important."  
"Ivi Blue Lennox! You will tell me right now!" He whisper-hissed.  
"Wow, full name. I must be in trouble."  
"Ivi."  
"Fine, it's where agent Simmons' soldiers shot me. I have another one somewhere else but I can't feel it."  
"WHAT!"  
Great, he's lost it. "Simmons! Did you really shoot my sister!"  
Simmons looked back with some disdain, but he still replied. "When a hostile golden eyes freak is attacking you kind of have no choice. Now please be quiet on the tour."  
Will and I both crossed our arms in frustration as the tour of the dam continued.  
Optimus' POV  
We were all frustrated with the humans, most in particular Ironhide, who never liked the humans to begin with. "Bunch of backstabbing weasels." Ironhide muttered.  
"Why are we protecting the humans?" Ratchet asked, "They are a violent and primitive race."  
"Were we so different?" I asked.  
In all my years of being a leader to his team, I could not remember a time where they were this doubtful of success. "Please let this work." He muttered as he picked up the glasses very carefully with his digits.  
He projected the map and studied what the glasses were pointing to. "The cube is 200 miles north of here."  
"I sense the deceptions are readying to mobilize. They must know it is there too." Ratchet said.  
This is going to end with a fight. There will be death. "Autobots, roll out!" I ordered.  
Ivi's POV  
The 'tour guide', AKA Simmons, led us to a chamber where their was a giant metal alien. "Megatron" I groaned.  
"S-7's crown jewel. NBE1 was found encased in ice." Simmons said.  
The bald man turned to Sam, "Your great-grandfather made one of the most important discoveries in the existence of mankind."  
"I don't mean to correct you on everything you know, but that is Megatron, leader of the deceptions." Sam said.  
"Everything we know, space flight, phones, all reverse engineered from studying him."  
"NBE1 that's what we call him." Simmons sneered.  
............Jerk.  
"He came here for the Allspark. Megatron, that's what they call him, is basically the harbinger of death he wants to use the cubes energy." Sam said.  
I smirked at Sam's remark. Then I saw Simmons and bald man share a look. Great. It's here. "You know where it is don't you?" I asked.  
"Follow me." The bald man said.  
I sighed. Why does humanity have to be so stupid? "Ivi, come on!" Will shouted.  
I ran to catch up after being so willingly left behind.


	11. An Energy Like No Other.

Ivi's POV

 

Simmons and Mr Bald head led us to a small enclosed room. "Every one step in, they have to lock us in."  
As we went in, they showed us to a window. And there it was, the All-spark. I felt a sharp pain spike through me and I flinched. "Carbon dating puts it here at 5000 bc." The bald man said. "President Hoover had the dam built to hide the cubes energy."  
"What energy exactly?" The blonde asked.  
They said nothing but turned to face the large box in the room. "Does anyone have a cellphone?" Simmons asked.  
Umm no you took mine. "I have a phone." One guy said.  
Simmons examined the phone before placing it in the middle of the box. "Nokias are really nasty. The Japanese know the way of the Samurai."  
"Nokia is from Finland." Maggie, I learned her name, said.  
"Yes but he's a little strange." Keller said.  
"Just a little?" I remarked.  
The bald man flipped a switch that transferred energy, most likely the cubes energy, into the box. Then the phone transformed and became a samurai bot. Great. Just great. It started shooting at us until it saw me then it walked up to me. It stared at me with it's beady red eyes and I felt as though it was staring into my soul. "Kill it" I whispered.  
Simmons electrocuted it and we all stared at it's charred remains. Then the guards got a alert from cryo containment . "Cryo is failing we are losing NBE1!"  
"What does that mean?" I asked.  
"NBE1 is thawing out."  
Uh oh. This is turning out to be a great day.

Optimus' POV  
Only 40 miles to go......  
-Optimus, the decepticons are moving in- Ratchet said over the comms.  
-Be on alert, they know its position- I sent back.  
How could they possibly know? The glasses were the only clue...and we have them. It was illogical to think they were being spied on, but it is a possibility.

 

Ivi's POV

 

We were in some armory with the sector seven agents and the soldiers gearing up. It made absolutely no sense, the point Simmons was trying to make. "Maybe you know what what he can do, but I don't."  
"Oh for Christ's sake! He's friendly! Would you rather deal with a deception or an Autobot?" I hissed.  
"The car is confiscated!"  
"Well, unconfiscate it! Otherwise we are screwed with Megatron in the other room." Sam said.  
I looked over at Will and saw him share a look with Epps and his team. What is my brother going to do? Will takes out his gun and goes up to Simmons and pushes him against one of the vehicles. "Take him to the car!" Will growls.  
Well damn, Will.  
Then the rest of his team points their guns at the other agents. "Woah woah woah." Keller said.  
"There is an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?" Simmons asks.  
"Yeah well we didn't ask to be here."  
"Stand down I'm ordering you under S-seven jures-"  
"S-7 don't exist!" Epps retorted.  
"We don't take orders from people who don't exist."  
"I'm going to count to five!" Simmons hissed.  
"Well I'm going to count to three." Will said, cocking the gun.  
Keller walks up and I move away from them and walk towards Sam. "Simmons," He starts as Simmons turns his head towards him. "I'd do what they say, losing is really not an option for them."  
Simmons rolled his eyes before saying, "Fine you want to late the fate of the world on the kids Camaro?"  
I jumped up and down as he began leading us towards where Bee was. Then I realized Bee's area was right next to Megatron's. When we went into the room, I bit my tongue to stop from cursing. They were torturing Bee, I bit my tongue even harder when I tasted blood. Oh Hell no. Sam and I, having the same thought, ran up to the men and started pushing them away. Well, Sam pushed, I threw. After we got them to stop I went up to Bee. "They didn't hurt you did they?" Sam asked.  
No they were tickling him. "Of course they hurt him you idiot!" I spat.  
I looked up into Bees eyes. "They are not going to hurt you." I said.  
Then Bee pulled out his cannon and pushed me behind him. "Bee calm down I know where the Allspark is. But the deceptions are here." Sam said.  
Wait, I thought they were on their way.....hmm they must have made double time. We led Bee to the chamber and he walked straight up to the cube, analyzing it. He placed his hands on the cube to trigger a mechanism that made it shrink down into a smaller size. Huh, a cube for Transforming aliens that transforms. When it was done he turned back to us, "Message from Starfleet, Captain...Let's get to it." He chirped.  
And the Bam, Will became Captain Lennox. "He's right, if we stay here we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. We need to get the cube out of here and hide it somewhere in the city. But we are not going to make a stand without the Air Force." He said.  
That about sums it up. Keller turned towards Simmons, "This place must have some communication line?"  
I tuned out their conversation and got into Bee with Mikaela and Sam. The pain I was in during the drive to Mission City was....indescribable. It hurt really, really bad; but then it was also relieving.......and I think my feelings were caused by the cube and the fact that I have power of my own. Or maybe it's just because of everything I've gone through.....either way, it was scaring me. After a while of driving, Sam called back to me, "How the cube?"  
I looked at the small alien device sitting next to me. It was alright but was I? "Yeah it's fine."  
"Okay, buckle it."  
What? Why it's not like it’s going to be going anywhere anytime soon....but I still complied, flinching as it shocked me when I touched it. Guess it knows I'm an alien; even though that's never been confirmed. Suddenly a flash of colors caught my attention in the desert road. A blue and red semi followed by an ambulance, a truck, and a sports car. The Autobots. "There's Optimus!" Sam shouted.  
I watched as Optimus and the Autobots turned sharply and began following us. That's when Mission City came into view, glittering in the sunlight on the desert. A screeching sound caught my ears and I looked out the window to see the same cop car from before except now is was joined by some other vehicles that I didn't recognize. They transformed and began attacking us.....or they tried but Bumblebee evaded them and we continued on, followed by Ratchet and Ironhide. We entered the city and the soldiers climbed out of their vehicles and began setting up a perimeter. Okay, now what's the plan. It's not like we discussed and plan beyond getting to Mission City. I ran over to Will and Epps, who by the way was trying to talk to an aircraft in the sky. "F-17 pilot can you hear me?" He asked.  
I shot Will and look before getting a glance at the plane as it went by. It was not as shiny as a normal F-17 was.......something's not right. I ran over to Bumblebee just as the plane began to fly towards us. Before I could however, Ironhide transformed and screamed, "It's Starscream!"  
Oh. Oh no. I ran over and hid with Will and Epps as Bumblebee and Ironhide picked up a trailer and held it in the path of Starscream's missile...only to be shot back when it hit. It saved everyone from being charred remains underneath their feet, but something had to have gone wrong.


	12. Alien Overdose

Ivi's POV  
I got up slowly, my ears still ringing from the explosion. My hearing came back a moment later to Sam's voice. "Oh God, Bee, your legs!"   
My throat tightened and I turned around to see the yellow and black robot crawling Sam with those puppy dog eyes. The kind of eyes that Will would get right before he would tell me he was going on a tour somewhere. Bee's legs were mere stumps that had rogue wires trailing from them. Before I was aware of it, my legs had taken me over to him, trying to help him. He pushed me away and pulled out that cube, the one causing painstrikes through my body, out and handed it to Sam. "Please get up, Bumblebee. RATCHET!" I pleaded, looking around for the missing medic.  
Bee just looked at me, still trying to give Sam the cube while my brother and Epps argued in the background. I wanted to help him soo bad, I just didn't know how to. "I'm not going to leave you." Sam said.   
Mikaela eventually brought a truck around just as Sam took the All-Spark from Bumblebee. The sound of Jazz's took my attention away as Mikaela hooked Bee up to the tow truck. I summoned my wings and flew around the building to see him fighting with Meagtron. He was obviously dwarfed by the bigger robot and so out of overwhelming fear for Jazz, my body summoned my hidden swords and I flew up, digging them into Megatron's back just as he is about to rip the Autobot apart. As the swords connected, a jolt went through me and with it I saw every Autobot he has ever killed. And the one that still lives, even though the older mech has desperately tried to kill the younger mech. Wherever the word mech entered my vocabulary, it was lost as my swords were knocked out of my hands and disappeared into dust. I could materialize them again, but I thought of a better idea. I placed my hands on Megatron's head and held on before centering all the heat I could find around around my hands. His screams were barely audible as my vision began to blur, all my energy and heat being sucked out of me. "Jazz leave!" I yelled with my last bit of energy.   
to my relief, the mech the complied. The hell? There was that word again. I gasped as I felt my body toppling over the side of building, Megatron with it. I used my wings to slow the fall, but before I landed, I was smacked into a big grey building. Everything was aching and screaming in pain as I felt my wings drape over me as I lay in the wreckage of whatever room I was in. Words reached my ears as my head swam and my body gave up, "Prime!"  
Megatron's hiss was met with crashing sounds and grunts. Optimus had joined the battle.   
Get 'em prime.  
The sounds got farther and farther away until the darkness overcame me.

Optimus Prime's POV  
I met Megatron's sword with my own, Ivi's injured form in my peripheral vision. She was extremely pale and hadn't moved since I confronted Megatron. Worry encased my spark, again, without me knowing why, but Megatron brought my attention back to our fight as I was shot into a nearby building. I groaned slightly before following the mech as he ran off in another direction. The same direction Sam was running in. Same must have the All-Spark. It was so unfortunate I was right. This was going to end in a fight. I was going to have to push the Cube into my chest. Maybe the war that had destroyed my home would end with the All-Spark's and my destruction.

Ivi's POV  
Dust filled my nose as I regained consciousness. The room I had been in was still intact, but the uh building next to it was not so fortunate. It held a gaping hole in its side. I groggly sat up and followed the sounds of fighting to where I saw Sam suddenly fall from a building. "Sam!" I screamed.   
My brother was being dropped from a building and I was too far away to catch him. No no no no no. I was never going to make it. Then, to my ultimate relief, Optimus jumped out of nowhere and caught him. My heart still raced even with him safe. I don't think I could have lost him. However, Sam wasn't safe yet, Mr.Alien Killer, also known as Megatron, had jumped down after then as well. Well, he sort of fell, but that don't matter he was getting up now after flicking some poor human away. I ran closer to them as Optimus rose once more to fight Megatron in battle. I summoned my swords and flew to the Deception's, starting to slice his back with the sharp weapons. He was going to pay for all the lives he has taken. Human and Alien. He struggled and tried to shake me off, but I held on this time. I kept off when I felt my grip wearing, unwilling to be shaken off and be thrown into another building. It seems just in time because the big meanie was instantly shot with a missile and he fell to the ground. "Sam! Put the Cube into my chest! Now! Sam!" Optimus' suddenly yelled out.   
Holy Hell what did I miss? Sam better not, that thing could killed Optimus. I ran over just in time to see Sam thrust the Cube into Megatron's chest. The alien leader seemed to have the alien equivalent to an overdose before he fell to the ground dead. My jaw dropped in shock. Well, Damn, why couldn't we do that in the first place.  "You left me no choice brother." Optimus said sadly.   
My heart hurt for him, they had to have known each other before the war. "Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt."   
Nver thought I'd be hearing someone say that to Sam. "My big brother's all grown up." I whispered as I hugged Sam.  
He just hugged me back and smiled, for once not being a smartass. The other Autobots and the soldiers approached along with Mikaela and Bee and I ran to Will, feeling my older brother wrap his arm around my shoulder. "Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery." Optimus says, turning to us.  
Bumblebee sits up from his spot on the tow truck, "Permission to speak, sir?"   
It was his real voice, with a light British accent on it. It awed most of us who were used to his radio transmitting voice. "Permission granted, old friend." It didn't take a dummy to hear the happiness in Optimus' response.  
I still couldn't get over Bee's voice though. How'd he have a British accent? "I wish to stay with Sam and Ivi."  
what? Of all the worthy humans on Earth, Bee chose Sam and I to stay with. I could feel my eyes tearing up as Optimus turned to me, "If that is their choice."  
Sam and I, without hesitation, answered, "Yes."  
The red and blue Autobot's faceplates lifted and he turned away to speak with his Autobots while I turned back to my soldier brother. "How was your first battle sis?" Will asked.   
Really? "Ugh." I groan.   
He has the nerve to laugh and I narrow my eyes at him, causing the arrogant man to laugh even harder. "I thought as much. Come on, we should probably go help the wounded."   
I nodded and helped Will carry some injured soldiers to an area where the military was supposed to be dispatching medical teams to the area.


	13. Oh Pity.

It's been maybe a week since the battle of Mission City and everything has almost calmed down. I was staying over at Will 's house with Will when a familiar face knocked on the door. It was Secretary of Defense Keller. "Good morning sir." I said letting him in.  
He nodded and I called to Will in the house, "Will, someone's here to see you!"  
"Actually, Ms. Lennox, I am here to see you." Keller said, placing a hand up.  
I made an oh face before shutting the door and  leading the man to the sitting room. "I'm here on official business with the government. The president has been informed of your presence. Which brings me to the reason for my visit."  
I raise my eyebrow as Will runs down the stairs. Still in his Pj's. Great. "Oh damnit Ivi. Sorry sir, let me go put on some clothes." Will says, embarrassed.   
"No, Captain it is quite alright. I have to be going soon so it is best I address you both." Keller says, facing Will.   
Will frowns before coming and sitting next to me, shooting me a questioning look. Hell if I know. I shrug simply as Keller begins speaking again, "As you seem to be of unnatural birth, and are fully capable of battling a Decepticon, the President had requested you, Ivi, join the Autobots and our military in the fight against the Decepticons. Should you choose to answer that call, you have till next Monday to respond." He got up and began walking to the door, "Should you choose to join us, after about a month, you will be brought to base, a long with your brother. That is where you will be briefed before getting your date of deployment to our new base with the Autobots."  
I sat their shocked as he nodded before leaving, Will running out the door following him. My mind raced through thoughts of fear and uncertainty. "She is only 16, sir!" My brother's voice rose through into the house.   
He is right, I am only 16. But if I could help the Autobots......I don't know. I ran my hands through my dark blue hair before Will walked back in, slamming the door shut behind him. "You don't have to do this." He started.  
"oh yes I do." I answered.  
He pulled me into a hug and I felt the tears of the past two weeks fall down, every emotion suddenly crashing down. I really had no control in my life anymore. 

 

I sat outside with my head in my hands, the night sky glittering above me. Will and Sarah had long since gone to bed, finally resting now that Annabelle had gone to sleep. But how could I go to sleep. My hand clutched the phone, it was probably to late to call, but I was going to have to tell Ron and Judy. Or maybe I could visit them. I ran inside and put the home phone back before putting on a sweater and walking out of the house again and down to the street. Might as well get in some running if I wasn't going to sleep. This new song I had found blasting through my ear bugs.

In this farewell, there's no blood.   
There's no alibi.  
cause I've drawn regret from the truth,  
of a thousand lies.   
Admittedly, the songs lyrics weren't helping, but at least it was a good song to run to.   
So let mercy come.  
and wash away.  
What I've done. 

Nope I'm done with this song. I hit skip on the playlist button and stop at a lightpole to remove the song from the playlist. Well damn, it was the only song in the list. I sigh in frustration before shutting the damned thing and leaned against the pole. I don't know how long it was before I heard the familiar rumble of an engine. A glance up shows its Optimus, but I don't want to talk. I want to be alone. I leaned back up and acted like I didn't see him until he pulls up right next to me and revs the engine slightly. I turn to him to see the door open and I walked over before climbing in. It was minutes of him driving nowhere before he spoke, "Ironhide told me what happened."  
The way he said it casually, it was almost funny, almost. "Yeah, I've been drafted." I give a short laugh and I hear a rumbling sound that resembled a chuckle.   
"You do have a choice."   
"You could look at it like that, but it's not much of a choice." I sigh, leaning on the dashboard.     
Optimus seems to hesitate before answering. "Do you want to?"  
I scrunched up my eyebrows, what kind of question was that? "Of course I do, but I'm only 16." My voice cracks unwillingly at my words.  
"Ivi, fate rarely calls upon us at the moment of our choosing." He responds.  
I know he has a point, but I have been quoted for calling fate a myth. Oh well. "I know."  
"You have to trust in your fate and follow the path written for you. It will never betray you."  
He opens the door and I get out at the lightpole. "Go home and rest. I  will be here tomorrow to take you to Sam's house to tell your guardians."  
"Good night, Optimus. Thank you." I said before he drove away.  
 I watched him leave before running back to the house and climbing under the covers of my bed. "Thanks, Optimus." I said once more before l fell asleep, far away planets and people on my mind.


	14. An Unofficial Soldier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a year before Revenge of the Fallen. Also, things get to that borderline here.

Ivi's POV  
I’ve been with NEST for about a year now, living on the most secure naval base in the world: Diego Garcia. It was decided that I would take online classes to finish high school. I wasn’t officially in the Special Forces yet because it was sort of illegal for a minor to be in the military. Hehe yeah, so this is the end of my junior year, technically. I still have another year before I can join the Autobots and NEST. This means I have a year to fix things with Optimus. Not my fault….okay it is, but he was all over everything I did and I may have gotten mad….but now we don’t talk unless we have to. Another thing was he doesn’t like Kyle. One problem was he said Kyle had been the soldier who injected the tranquilizer in me, which I already knew. Also, Optimus said Kyle was an adult and it was technically illegal. “So is said minor being a soldier.” I had replied.  
He wasn’t very happy with that but it got him off my back. My hand trailed absent mindedly on the rail of the deck I was standing on as I became more and more lost in thought. I instinctively threw a hand up as I felt someone about to tickle me. “Damn, Ivi! How’d you know it was me?” Kyle asked.  
I turned around and stared at him, crossing my rms. Did he really think I wouldn’t know? He rolled his eyes slightly and gave me a cheeky smile. “So what did my brother need?” I asked.  
“Oh Captain Lennox just wanted to know if I could take this specialty exam for some rank of sorts.” Kyle shook his head, “I said yes, but I really don’t want to, I like the rank and place I’m at.”  
Aww. He grabbed my chin and was about to kiss me until someone called out, “Go get a room ya lovebirds!” Jazz exclaimed as he walked up to the railing in his alt-mode. “Actually don’t, Ivi come on; we need to show the recruits how to kill a decepticon.” He added after I raised an eyebrow.  
Kyle and I shared laugh before I jumped off the railing and down to Jazz. “Showoff!” Kyle called down to me as I landed on Jazz.  
He hasn’t seen anything yet; all the same, I blew a kiss back to him before I left with Jazz. “Same thing as usual lil’ lady. No showing off.” Jazz laughs as we arrive at the hangar.  
“So no ammo in gun?” I ask, flashing a smile.  
I do a quick look around to make sure nobody heard that. “Yeah, you’re real cute, you be lucky Optimus didn’t hear that.” Jazz shook his head.  
He has no idea how happy I am Optimus didn’t hear it. “Be lucky I didn’t hear what?”  
I freeze. Of course he did.  
   
Optimus’ POV.  
I stood there; watching them cast nervous glanced around, Ivi blatantly refused to meet my optics, unsurprising enough because they had been talking about me. “Lil’ lady had asked if there was to be no ammo in the gun.” Jazz said, finally.  
Normally, I would have blown a fuse at that question, but by the look on Ivi’s face, I could tell it was just a joke. “Quit joking around and get to work.” I said gruffly before walking away.  
   
After the training, I walked over to find Jazz and Ivi talking. I couldn’t help but want to know their conversation, so I, shame facedly, increased the sensitivity of my audio sensors. “Ironhide would have said worse.” Ivi’s voice was picked up.  
“You betcha Ironhide would have.” Jazz laughed.  
I had to grudgingly admit that Ironhide would have said worse. “He’s probably still mad.”  
No I’m not. “Probably not.”  
“He’s been avoiding me ever since….”  
Oh. “Doesn’t mean he is still mad.  
I looked down slightly, I still am avoiding her, but she did say I was always watching her. It’s not my fault I tried to protect her and keep her safe. Probably shouldn’t listen any longer. I walked away before transforming and driving to the comms hangar. I’ll have to speak with Ivi later.  
   
Ivi’s POV.  
There, finally done. I pressed send on the computer and the infernal paper I had been working on was gone forever! Well, not really. It was still on my computer but I was never going to open it again. So it was moved to the Hell folder on my desktop. I pushed away from the computer just as Kyle walked in. “You okay?” He asks, probably at the tired look on my face.  
“English.” I mumbled.  
He laughs. Really? I jumped up and tackled him. We fell to the floor laughing and I tried to pull up but Kyle pulled me down into a kiss. I could never truly, if anyone asked, how it felt to love someone. Although, and I will never tell him this, it always felt like something was missing. A fact that made my heart hurt. Things escalated quickly; soon I felt his hands pulling my shirt off. Ummm. I felt slightly embarrassed but didn’t pull back. Maybe I should of; after all, I am still a child. My chest began to fell uncomfortably hot and I felt a pang of fear flash through me. What the hell? Kyle seemed to not have noticed because he deepened the kiss. So to say I was nervous as hell when he hands got lower was a huge understatement. I can’t do this. Just as I pulled away, a bright blue flash emitted from my chest. I stood up, my whole body shaking; Kyle was against the wall with a pained look on his face. “Kyle?” I ask, scared.  
He stood straight up and walked over, pulling me into a hug. “Are you okay?” He whispered.  
I nodded slightly, “What happened?”  
“I don’t know. But it came from you.” Kyle paced a hand on my chin.  
That’s when I noticed the blood. “Kyle!”  
He winced slightly before seeing the cut that had formed over his heart. Dammit.  I threw on a shirt before grabbing a towel and placing it over the cut. “Come on, you need to get to medical.” I ordered, heart racing.  
My hands were already covered in blood, but –for the area- there wasn’t as much blood as there should be, surely a good sign. Thanks Ratchet for the medical training. I pulled Kyle out of the room and down to medical; he wasn’t in any pain when we got there. The hospital was always my least favorite place; it smelled of the sterilizer that was used to clean it, even now. The attendants took him, thankfully asking no questions about why he was shirtless or why he had a cut over his heart. I waited until one of the doctors came out, “We’re keeping him over night.” She said before going into one of the side rooms.  
But I still have so many questions. Is he okay? Why is he hurt? Was it my fault? These questions swam in my mind as I walked away from the hospital. I knew the doctor could probably only answer the first one, but I know one who might be able to answer the others. Hopefully, he is still awake. I stepped into one of the hangars and found that Ratchet was indeed still awake. “What is it Ms. Lennox? I’m busy.” His grumpy voice called out.  
I walked hesitantly closer. “Well, you see…..” I began.  
   
Ratchet pulled back to his workbench as I finished relaying the story. There was interest written all over his face plate, but no surprise. “I had suspected you could be...”  
“But I never thought…”  
What? The puzzled look stayed on my face as he kept speaking in half thoughts while searching for something.  “AHA!” He exclaims.  
I take a small step back when he approaches me with a large device in his hands. I’m not sure what it could do and, well, I’m not sure I wanted to if Ironhide’s stories were true. “As expected.” He stood up and looked into my eyes with his optics.  
“What?” I ask, confused.  
“Ivi, you are part Cybertonian.”


End file.
